Track, Kill, Escape
by piisamirotta
Summary: Something moves in the night. Where is it going? What it wants? What it gets? And who is it? Will be 3 chapters and an epilogue. Non-canon pairing. M because of the 2nd chapter not because of the pairing.
1. Chapter 1: Track

**Disclaimer: I own not Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**AN: A little story of 3 chapters in which each chapter is a double-drabble (exactly 200 words) and an epilogue drabble (100 words). This is written in a certain characters point of view, but I want to be mysterious and won't reveal it right away. More fun to all you people to guess who it might be. And I promise fame and glory to the first person to know who it is..**

**And a word of warning to you all as well. There is a Non-Canon pairing in this story. If you don't like those, proceed with caution. And no, I'm not revealing it either, as there wouldn't be much left in this story, if I'd give away all my secrets at once..**

**--**

**Track**

In the darkness of the night I creep. Closer and closer. Following the fragrance flowing in the air. Still faint but growing stronger with every step. The scent burns my throat. Wakes a yearning in me. Yearning for the sweetness and warmth of it. I long to dull the burning; to quench it completely.

Closer I move, with stealth steps. From shadow to shadow. Silent as a ghost. The trail is clear. Easy to follow.

Through the narrow streets I sneak. Closer. Always closer. Tracing. Tracking. The aroma fills the air. It fills my senses. My head. It is all I focus on. All I want. All I need.

Even closer I move; in the silence of the night. Only thirst as my companion. Thirst about to be satisfied. I feel the pull of the alluring perfume. It is calling to me. Singing to me.

Close I am now. The origin of the scent is clear. A young man on the steps of his home. Bruised. Beat. Bleeding.

Closer still I move. To sit with the boy. His wounds are many, fresh. The smell of his blood so strong. Warm. Delicious.

He has no warning. No chance. No hope.

**--**

**AN:**** Reviews are much appreciated..!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kill

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**AN: Here you go, chapter two. No guesses on the POV yet..? It should be quite obvious after this chapter, I promise.. **

**--**

**Kill**

I lift my hand. Gently touch his arm. Run my fingers along his skin. Over the bruises. The cuts. He startles and lifts his head. His eyes grow wide. Full of tears. Full of fear, wonder, awe.

My hand keeps moving. Tracing his arm with light touch. Light as feather. Cold as death. His breath hitches. His body freezes. His eyes on mine. Wide and questioning.

I rest my hand on the nape of his neck. Hold firmly, pull him closer. He realizes the danger. He struggles. He fights. All in vain. His emotions change rapidly. Wonder to fear. To panic. To horror. Pain. Agony.

Into his neck I sink my teeth. Drink deep. Eagerly. Greedily. His blood soothes the burning. Eases the thirst. Wakes my senses. It feels so good; tastes like heaven. Sweet. Spicy. Satisfying. I'm soaring. Flying high. Enjoying the feeling. Treasuring it.

Yet I hear his wailing. His gasps of pain. His frantic heart. Failing. Slowing. Dying. Notice his struggle. Pointless. Weak. Feel his panic. Agony. Hopelessness.

His fight creases. I hear not his wail. His breath. His heart. Life leaves him. But his misery, pain, despair; they linger. Hurting. Accusing.

_What have I done?_

**--**

**AN: Anything to say about the chapter? Or the about the story so far? Or about the POV? Any guesses who it might be..**


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Simple as that.**

**AN: This story seems to be widely unpopular. For some reason that doesn't surprise me at all. It is - after all – very, very short, no one knows the pairing or POV and the subject isn't the most attractive thing to write about. And there is tons of other (longer, better and more interesting) fics out there, so I'm guessing this just gets lost in the mass…**

**Still, I'm finishing this. And to prove my words here is the third chapter…**

**--**

**Escape**

I run. Fast and far. Away from the town. Away from the narrow streets. Away from him. I had cast him aside like waste. Mangled. Drained. Dead. I can't bear it. His young life cut so short. Because of me. By me. I should have known better. I had other options.

I flee to the forest. His blood gives me speed I haven't felt in so long. I'm faster than I was. Stronger too. And I loathe every bit of it.

Faster I go. Straining my strength to the limit. Wanting to drown the lingering despair with exhaustion. It doesn't work, though. It never does.

Into the wilderness I run. Cursing my lack of control. Lack of self-discipline. There I feel someone running with me. Keeping pace. Lightly. Easily. I do not want company. I resent it. I cut through the trees. Twisting. Turning. Try to loose my follower.

No such luck.

I arrive to a clearing and stop. Completely. I can't outrun this one. I can not escape those feelings meant for me. Compassion. Care. Love.

I sink into the wet grass and bury my head in my hands.

_Oh Edward, why am I always the weak one?_

**--**

**AN: Okay, hands up, who saw this coming..? Any thoughts? Anyone?**

**Epilogue coming up shortly. Then this is over and done with. Not that it has any meaning to anyone except me but still…**


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters from it.**

**AN: And so all stories must come to an end. Including this one. The POV will unravel here and so will the pairing, if someone didn't figure those out earlier. **

**Here you go. Enjoy.**

**--**

He stands amongst the trees. Quietly. I know without looking. I don't have to. His feelings give him away. Feelings so familiar to me. So dear to me.

He moves into the moonlight. Silently. Still I hear him. I would hear him anywhere. In any given time. I'm attuned to him like that.

He sits beside me. Slowly. Carefully. I feel his hand on my shoulder but don't flinch away. Not even when I want to. His touch is comforting. It always is.

His breath on my cheek as he whispers in my ear:

"Shh Jasper, Love. You'll be alright."

**_--  
_**

**AN: This was really interesting thing to write. I had no plans on writing it this way, but the story had a mind of its own and turned into a Jasper x Edward instead of the regular Jasper x Alice I originally intended it to be. But I'm so happy with it none the less. (I actually haven't read slash that much and written none of it but couldn't resist the temptation here. All this is still relatively new thing to me. I don't even know if this can be labeled as slash...)**

**I would really appreciate any kind of comments on this story. They really, really make my day.**

**Thanks for reading. (if you got this far...)**


End file.
